The use of computer systems in all areas human life has resulted in an explosion in the amount of information that is produced, including both business-related and personal information. This has the benefit of enabling those with access to the information to make better-informed decisions and plans based on the information.
However, in order to access this information, it is often the case that the user must have access to the computer system via a workstation, or the information must be printed and delivered to the user. This can be difficult for a user that must spend time in many different areas, as they may not have access to a workstation. Furthermore, printed information can rapidly be rendered out-of-date, especially for those applications in which the underlying data changes often.
A further problem is that there is often so much information available via computerized systems that it is difficult for a user to filter through unnecessary information to get to desired information. Additionally, there is a desire by users of data to be “advised” when a particular data point or situation has changed significantly.
As a result of the foregoing problems, there is a need for the present invention.